Luck O' the Oopsy
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 22a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 8, 2008 |Image file = Ep22AS6.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = All Give and No Take |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Rudemate}} is the first part of the twenty-second episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summery Tomorrow is the big Care-a-Lot race. Cheer shows off her rainbow roller-skates that she's going to use in the race. Funshine will be flying on a sun disk created by his belly badge, and Share will be skiing with lollipop skis created by her belly badge. Grumpy reveals his invention: A super fast cloud car called Stormy. Oopsy flies by on his hover board with Wingnut dangling off the end. The other bears notice how fast Oopsy is before he crashes into the Gathering Tree. Wanting to stock up on food for tomorrow's race, Oopsy and Wingnut visit the Grocery Store to buy a bunch of sandwiches and chips. He accidentally bumps into Grumpy, causing Grumpy to fall into a display and get covered in food. As Grumpy is leaving, Oopsy is trying to apologize and manages to drop all of Grumpy's groceries onto his cloud car, Stormy. Grumpy says that Oopsy is bad luck. Oopsy offers to clean Stormy to prove that he's not bad luck. Grumpy supervises while Oopsy cleans off his cloud car. He's almost done when he accidentally covers the car in bubblegum. Oopsy waxes the car to get all the gum off. Grumpy is pleased with the results until he realizes that he has to wait forty-eight hours for the wax to dry. Oopsy tries to use a hairdryer, but ends up destroying the whole car. Grumpy again states that Oopsy is bad luck. Oopsy runs into Good Luck Bear while in Smart Heart Library and gets an idea. He runs off and finds a four leaf clover. He puts the clover in his helmet and gets back to work practicing for the big race tomorrow. The next day arrives as the bears line up for the race. Grumpy shows up in his new cloud car, Stormy II, and quickly moves away from Oopsy. The race starts and the bears take off. Good Luck finds Oopsy's lucky clover, and realizes that it must of fallen from his helmet. During the race, Grumpy's Stormy II seems to be having problems, causing him to come in last. Oopsy does really well and wins the race. Grumpy congratulates Oopsy for winning, but Oopsy says it was all because of his lucky clover. Good Luck comes over and reveals that Oopsy never had his clover since it fell out at the beginning. Good Luck explains that they create their own luck and says, "When things are bad, adjust to meet the challenge, and when things are going well, enjoy it!" Errors * Before the start of the race, Harmony's eyes are incorrectly colored blue. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep22AS2.png * After Oopsy wins the race, Champ Bear is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep22AS4.png Trivia * This episode's title is a reference to the phrase "Luck of the Irish." * This is the only time we see the bears enter the Grocery Store. ** Best Friend Bear can be seen working as a cashier there. * This is the seventh time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other times were in the episodes Unbearable, Rainshine Meadows, Oopsy the Hero, Battle of the Bands, Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks, and Good Knight Bedtime. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes